Uncle
Uncle is the main antagonist of the Universal Pictures' 1987 animated film, Stanley: The Little Dragon. He is the Stanley's uncle and arch-nemesis. He is voiced by Ken Page, who also voiced Oogie Boogie in Tim Burton's 1993 stop-motion Disney film, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Personality Uncle is very greedy, mean, cunning, egotistical and overall conceited in nature. Uncle is also especially sly, sneaky, deceitful, and manipulative, as he tricked Stanley into challenging huge bulky troll Moe, knowing full well Stanley would easily lose and the Leader wouldn't have it in him to banish his son for his failure, thus the Leader resigns the alpha lion position and Uncle takes it. He is also murderous, as he finally kills the Leader with a spear. When Uncle takes the role of the alpha dragon, he is not very good at it, due to his incompetence he tries to hide and he comes up with insane solutions to the water drought (like having to fight for the water or leaving the reserve to find it). All in all, Uncle's supreme ego leads to his downfall when Prince Kevin stabs him in the heart by an arrow. Biography He was first seen the Leader's return to the Hidden World, and reunites with his wife Maggie. Uncle thinks of using his newborn son, Stanley, as an advantage to finally become the Alpha dragon. At Stanley's birth, Uncle suddenly stops the celebration and reminds the Leader that Stanley must perform the Rite of Passage in order to be officially accepted into the pride. Leader, believing it to be a breeze, accepts the opportunity. As Stanley (now a teenager) prepares for the Rite of Passage, Uncle comes along and tricks him into choosing Teetsi (a large, slender, muscular dragon who is also Uncle's henchman) as his opponent. As Stanley "fights" With Teetsi (mistaking it to be a dance battle), Uncle laughs, saying to himself, "This is even better than I thought!" When Stanley loses the fight, Uncle dethroned the Leader as Alpha dragon and banished him, Maggie and Stanley and makes Stanley wear the Hat of Shame (which is a ridiculous-looking coconut shell decorated with a whole bunch of fruit at the top), and then stabs the Leader with a spear, killing him. When the dragons is captured and turned into petrified crystals, Uncle suggests that the dragons would have to fight for the humans, including Prince Kevin. When his niece, Pyro, object to this insane proposal, Uncle tells them if they're hungry they'll have to look for humans for food. The dragons object to this notion as well, knowing that vikings are outside the reserve. However, Stanley steps in and states that he himself went off the reserve and survived. He then states that he himself will leave the reserve to save the dragons back. While the other animals are amazed at Stanley's bravery, Uncle laughs derisively at him and sarcastically suggests to the young dragon that he do a rain dance. Determined to prove the pompous Uncle wrong, Stanley sets off on his quest and Uncle continues to insult and mock him as he leaves. Realizing Uncle has no regard for anybody but himself, the dragons criticize his leadership and demand the Leader back, making Uncle seethe with fury and kills all the dragons, including Cynder, and turn them into crystals. After Stanley returns, his plan to kill the Leader and become the Alpha-Dragon succeeded, but Stanley exposes Uncle that he is the true mastermind behind the plot. Kevin told him to not let the kingdom die, so Uncle grows into a big, treacherous monster and fought both Kevin and the King, crushing Kevin's sword in his mouth. Stanley gave Kevin his bow, and the King shot an arrow to him. Being a pro at "Catch and Fire", Kevin throws the sword and shot Uncle in the heart, killing him and sending him falling out of the castle, exploding in a flash of magic lights, depsite Stanley mourns for him. Appearence Gallery Stanley_Uncle_Scene_04.png No one knight would defeat ME!.png|"No one knight would defeat ME!" Uncle's rising to power.png|Uncle's rising to power, after killing another dragon and turning them into crystal Uncle turning another dragon into crystal.png|Uncle, after killing other dragons and turned them into crystals Uncle's defeat.png|Uncle's death Trivia * Uncle bears a similar appearance to Scar from the animated Disney film, The Lion King. ** They also appear as the main antagonists in the film. ** They aspire to inherit the throne of the protagonist's father although they are not the true heirs (however, Uncle is a rogue dragon not related to Stanley's family, while Scar is the brother of Mufasa (curiously, in the original script of The Lion King, Scar was set to be a rogue lion not related to Mufasa's family). ** They used the female leads as pawns in their plans (Uncle: Maggie, Scar: Nala). ** They committed tragic murders to the old rulers and claimed it to be an accident (Uncle: the Dragon Leader, Scar: Mufasa). ** They admitted to those murders when confronted by the heroes (Uncle: Stanley, Scar: Simba). ** They were finally defeated by the film's protagonist (however, Scar was eaten by his minions at the end of the film, while Uncle was stabbed in the heart by Prince Kevin). *** However, the two of them are completely different by morals. Uncle was just a pompous jerk instead while Scar was Pure Evil. So compared to Scar, Uncle was a saint. * Uncle is also similar to Maleficent from Disney's 16th full-length animated feature film, Sleeping Beauty. ** Both are sorceresses, both turned into dragons at the end, and both have died of falling. *** However, the two of them are completely different by morals. Uncle is male while Maleficent is female. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Non-Action Category:Genocidal Category:Greedy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Con Artists